warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior of White
Forenote! Hey! It's Fawngaze with the second song in the Story of Evil Songfic...series. Technically, I'm hoping it will be fifth in order if all goes right. But it's the second to be written. Anyway, this is the Leader of Evil story told from a different point of view, a ShadowClan and later RiverClan cat called Snowfur. She was friends with Mothflight, the she-cat who Harestar was rejected in favor of. What's her take on the story? Let's find out! Original: Daughter of White, Yowane Haku Warrior of White "I'm sorry for being alive" I remember telling that to my brothers as an apprentice. They both had luxurious brown fur in contrast to my bright white. I had horrid pink eyes too, in contrast to their soft blue eyes. I seem to say that a lot now I wasn't useful at all. No matter how much I tried to blend in, my white fur could be seen whole badger-lengths ahead. I was a threat to clan safety, in a way. No matter how much dirt or mud I had on my fur, it would slip off and reveal the white beneath it. The patrol leaders often argued about who would take "her", the one who scared away the prey. In the end, they never really had me go out of the camp anyway. There were only complaints about my meaningless life There wasn't use for me here. Why had I been the odd one out? Here in the dark ShadowClan forests, one needed to blend. But all I did was attract attention to myself. All of the clan cats have such beautiful dark fur Although nobody said it around me, they all secretly felt I was useless. I could tell by the way they looked at me. I was a first in the forest; not the first white cat, but the first white cat with pink-red eyes. A freak I'm the odd one out with this wrong white fur of mine Since I couldn't really do anything around the camp, I would leave and go deeper into the woods. In the deep part of the forest with the old tree overhead I would curl up under one of the exposed roots and talk to someone just like me, but o course she would be imaginary. I am alone there, giving StarClan my wish Before I left, I would look up through the leaves and branches up to the sky and pray. Always living in solitude is very lonely, It doesn't matter who, I just desire a friend. ~'' It was greenleaf, so I was basically off duty as usual. I only worked during Bare-leaf, when the snow made me fit in more. I stumbled my way over to the tree and found a surprise, like a gift from StarClan. ''It is there I met her under the old tree overhead The first thing I noticed about her was the long scratch on her hind leg. It bled only a little bit, but I pitied the cat and found some cobwebs for her. It all started when I helped her after she fell down I asked her how she cut herself and she told me after she hopped off the fence, whatever that is. I assumed she met the border between us and the twolegs. She told me she ran away from her Nofurs for a better life here, but I had to kindly explain to her that ShadowClan was strict about kittypets. But she was determined. Somehow the two were happy together She was frail and yet had strength emanating from her. Her healing was quick and she had some sort of immunity to sickness, and confidence. She was practically passable to be the leader of StarClan if there ever was one! But everything is different between me and her She was born with the most beautiful brown fur Despite her small appearance, her voice also had a calm effect to it. Like a mother speaking to her kit, commanding and yet gentle. Everyone loved that gentle voice That's when I realized it. I turned around and bowed my head mid-sentence. This was truly embarrasing "Why is it that even I you are nice to? Do you intend to feel pity to the me inferior to you?" I was surprised when I heard as she stood up from teh grass. Without shame, she brushed against my side "You are the most amazing one here." My joy overflowd Even if all the clans looked down upon me and laughed If someone was beside me, that would make me the happiest ~'' I was hooked. I knew our leader would never allow a kittypet into the clan, so I traveled back to the camp alone to speak with him. I said I was leaving to find a new home. He bowed his head and as I left the camp he yelled "May StarClan light your path!" As though he truly meant it. His clan would thrive now. ''Together we ran from that Clan and off to the next I stunk of ShadowClan, so upon passing the border the RiverClan patrol escorted me to their leader, where I explained the situation of me leaving. I probably would have been thrown to the Thunderpath if my friend hadn't been there to help me out and vouge for me. He reluctantly accepted us as warriors of RiverClan. Kind of. Everything here is so different, but because we're together we're okay I was still called Snowfur and was taught to fish. My friend became Mothpaw and was apprenticed to a muscular she-cat with graying fur from age. She was apprenticed to that muscular senior warrior Getting used to fishing wa shard, but I learned. My swimming improved too, and I was hardly seen sometimes if the water moved too rapidly. But I chose this way of living Our first day had been great, she'd told me as she bounded off to the apprentice den. She would fit in, despite being older than the other apprentices. I ducked into my own den and curled up in a fresh nest to sleep. One night I saw in the warrior's den resided a tom with blue fur He padded in softly and took the nest next to mine, leaning over and asking me about Mothpaw. I reluctantly told my new clanmate everything I knew. Because he and her met, everything became horrible As I rested my head down and closed my eyes, I heard him murmur something under his breath. This blue-furred warrior of the river loved her deeply The next morning we took the dawn patrol together. As I pawed a fish from the water, I noticed him speaking to a she-cat of RiverClan. I watched from the corner of my eye. What was her name? Hareskip. As they broke away, she whirred off and Bluefur came to join me fishing. He refused the neighboring she-cat's proposal Soon enough, her visits stopped. At the gathering, it was told that Hareskip became Harestar. Bluefur looked scared, and I had to wonder why. But I wouldn't know until later, when Mothpaw became Mothflight. It was ordered by the new leader That sent our Clans into battle "Kill all of the brown she-cats in RiverClan." They came from everywhere that night. Streaking from the river, practically gliding over it. They were heavy and wet with water, but we were tired. They killed our main camp guards and stormed the camp, looking for her. Everybody began to flee, leaving me behind Everybody, everybody has left Besides me, the one with the white pelt I noticed in the pack of rogues, a handsome tom. The new deputy of WindClan. He rushed through past the rogues to the lake front. That's where I knew Mothflight was. I dove after him, hoping I was fast enough to catch him, but it was too late. She lay motionless next to the lake, turning it red. The deputy pushed past me. I should have been the one to die, not her Why, why? ~'' The next moons were tragic for us. Toms mourned mates, sisters, and kits. Our leader mourned his deputy. There were only a few she-cats left now. Two with sand-colored fur, one blue she-kit, and me. ''"I'm sorry I'm still alive." I seem to say that all the time now There were only complaints about the boring life I now had I had to swallow my sadness and help rebuild the camp, though. I began my new life at the re-built camp near the lake That's when I heard it. Bluefur's young sister, Wavekit, hopped over to me and said proudly: I heard my brother say it - the Leader has been killed '' I returned from the lake, where I often still mourned my best friend, to see Bluefur walking with a she-cat. ''It is there I met her, at the new camp He spotted me immediately and nodded his head. "He sprained his leg. Could you take him to Minnowdip's den?" Ah, so apparantly she was a boy? Impossible. I sighed and took some of "his" weight on my side, leading "him" to the den. It all started when I helped her after she fell down Minnowdip was gone getting new herbs, though. I sat "him" down on one of the nests and looked into his eyes. He looked at me. "I'm a she-cat." She laughed in spite of her situation, and I felt myself laughing too. Somehow the two were happy together But everything is different between me and her ~'' I found out she was the deputy of WindClan - former deputy, now. She wanted to be trained as a medicine cat. I hadn't even remembered that she'd killed my good friend. And now she was in my Clan. One particular evening, I was watching the camp when she snuck out. I followed her because my curiousity was built as much as possible. ''A confession on a night where nobody was around I followed her to the lake, right where my friend was killed. I had the chance to hear it. her confession was breath-taking. I felt my claws unsheathe. Aa, but how can this be? She surely must be The Leader of Evil ~'' Everything flooded back to me. My troubles started with her, the she-cat who made me laugh and was sweet. She was the reason I had nothing and that I was secretly hated by almost everybody in the clan. She was Harestar, parading under her new name "Bravespirit". ''She-cat who stands near the edge of the river-bordered Clan I approached from behind I un-sheathed my claws And at the Leader's back I raised one I have to apologize to you about something I couldn't take your revenge after all That cat was the past me, a very lonesome one Living on your own, that must be very lonely That little she-cat who couldn't do anything improved at her medicine Today she treated Stonestar's broken leg very well I rmemeber, back at the seaside, I thought I saw someone With a pelt resembling Harestar's, Who was that boy? End Note Heehee~ And so ends another story in the Evil series. Signing off now! - Fawngaze